


I killed a Guy

by DarlingDamn



Category: Assassination Classroom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fighting, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDamn/pseuds/DarlingDamn
Summary: " I killed a Guy, wait... I mean, I kissed a guy."He always knew he was the bitter half of the Ootori family. The black sheep with black blood and he loved it. He didn't care for his fathers rules, ruining their family image and Kyoya's hatred for him. It has been a Hoot! Espcially when he's offered one million to kill some octupus alien who's trying to teach him about history.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	1. 01|| Black Sheep

" Master Ootori, it is time to wake up." The maid said as she opens the black curtains that once held out the sun from the dark grey colored room. Katsuki Ootori grunts as he felt the rays and slowly sits up while rubbing his eyes as the maid walked around the room and open the closet and picked the Kunugigaoka uniform which was for Katsuki a white red button up shirt, black vest, grey pants and red converse. One of the many reasons that Katsuki was sent to E-class was because he refused to wear the correct dress code and they labeled him a rebel but also a cheater. 

" If I must." Katsuki grunted as he let out a yawn, he had been staying up all night getting some new information among serval people for blackmailing purposes. " Am I eating breakfast with the family or am I scouting my own when I leave?" He usually eats alone or hurries out when his brothers and father is busy eating as he manages to hunt down a buy-n-go food place. 

" They are currently eating already. Do you wish for the limo to pull up or are you walking to school?" She asked as she stood beside the door, her hands folded against her waist as she waited for an order or answer. 

" Ask the driver to pull up." Katsuki said as he pulled the cover off and stood up, he stretched which made some of his bones crack a bit from the stretch. " That will be all, Risa. Have a good morning." Risa bows before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Katsuki sighs as he began stripping off his red pj's, both shirt and pants before pulling up the grey pants then the black belt and finally the red shirt and vest. He didn't care of the trouble he brought when he wore the clothes that were clearly not apart of the dress code. He liked being labeled as a delinquent. He hummed as he takes his phone off the charger and shoved it into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

" Usually, I feel like getting a crepe for breakfast but I feel like eating something octopus." Katsuki muttered to himself as his stomach growls, he walks down the many stairs of the mansion and slides down the rail on the last of the staircase. He walked down the hallway, glancing in the doorway of the breakfast room seeing his father quietly reading the newspaper as his older brothers were keeping to their own while they eat, and Kyoya was sipping coffee and reading a book beside it. No other plates around them like he wasn't thought of when they set the table. He walked by quickly and to the front door, sliding his red converse on and shut the door behind him quietly.

" Morning Master Ootori. School, I presume?" The driver asked as the car starts with a purr as Katsuki took his seat nodding his head. " But I would like to drive around first for some breakfast. I am very hungry." Katsuki stared at the mansion as the limo pulled away and began driving into town, Katsuki glanced around at the shops that were currently open. Many people and students from other high school stood in lines. His dark brown eyes scanning for something until it was locked on it. " There, stop." The drive immediately pulled to the side and parked, Katsuki opens the door and steps out. " I'll be back, keep the car running."

" Yes Sir." Katsuki shuts the door and walked to the stand. He stands in line, his gaze on the grilled squid. His stomach growls angrily making him sigh, he steps forward when the person ahead was done paying. 

" One Ikayaki please." The girl in front of him said, she searched around her uniform for her wallet. The man who worked behind the food cart grunts and picks up a grilled and fully cooked Ikayaki. He held it and used the other open hand for the money. " Oh, hold on." She said as she kept searching for her wallet before sighing, " It seems that I don't have my wallet. I'm sorry." She sighs as she moved out of line for Katsuki.

" Two Ikayaki." Katsuki said as he pulled 2,720 yen for the two sticks. The man takes it and hands Katsuki the two sticks, he walked out of line and hurried to the female with brown hair. "OI!" The female stops and turns to him with a glum face. " Here." He offers one to the female who eyed him.

"Why?" She asked as she slowly takes the stick he was offering, Katsuki shrugs, " I felt bad, being poor must be hard." She visibly blanched at his words and sighs. " Plus, I think you go to school with my brother. You're wearing the male uniform."

She tensed and Katsuki smirk, " And I'm guessing nobody knows that you're a female. Heh, Kyoya is doing a good job keeping your secrets under wraps. Not for long, if their smart." Katsuki bites a leg off the squid off. " I'm Ootori Katsuki or Katsuki."

" O-Ootori?" She mutters and gulps, " There's another one? Are you ruthless too?" She asked as she slowly bit into the squid. She didn't even think that Kyoya had a brother. 

Katsuki laughs a bit, a little on. " No, No. Kyoya is ruthless like our father but to be quite frank," Katsuki leans over to her and smirked, her eyes widen a tiny bit at the action. " I'm far worst than him and our brothers combine." Katsuki moved back and pat the commoner girl's head with a smirk. " Bye-bye."

Katsuki turns towards his limo, not turning to even glance at her as he walked away. He enters the limo and the dark limo began driving off. 

The girl stared at the car before shaking her head, he didn't seem that bad. But, she still got a chill from him, like his brown eyes staring into her own to search for her soul or something within her. She began walking towards the train bus stop as she kept eating her Ikayaki. 

" Damn rich people.."

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Katsuki walked down the hallway of the E-Class building. He can hear Koro-sensei calling their names for daily attendance. He kept walking, knowing he was late for the class but that didn't stop the smirk that was on his face. Katsuki pulled out his gun, the anti-koro one. He stood in front of the class door and used his free hand to open the sliding door.

" Ootori Ka-" Koro-sensei didn't have a chance to finish as a pellet shot towards the teacher but the yellow being swiftly moved backwards and the pellet hit the wooden wall. " Nice try, Katsuki." Koro-sensei giggles as he moved back to the front of the class. " I heard you coming a few feet away, but I almost mistaken you for Karasuma."

Katsuki clicked his tongue in disapproval, of course the damn alien would move away before he could kill him. Since he started school two months ago, he had a job. It wasn't like Kyoya's. He wasn't a vice-president of some brothel club or an active son in any of their father's work, and Katsuki was certainly not trying to earn their father's love by trying to climb over his brothers for it. That was below Katsuki.

" Please take your seat Katsuki." The Octopus said as he pressed his little tentacle against Katsuki's forehead making the teen roll his eyes. " Don't touch me, or I'm calling it sexual harssement."

"WAH! I DID NO SUCH THING!" Koro-sensei shakes his tentacles in a nervous manner as the students began chuckling at the movement and how nervous their teacher look like. " I am very respectful and wise teacher!"

Katsuki chuckled as he shuts the door behind him and walked to his desk, he began walking down the aisle and winked to his soon-to-be boyfriend, Yuma Isogai. Katsuki smirked when Yuma averted his gaze but the Ootori can see a hint of blush on Yuma's cheeks. 

" STOP FLIRTING WITH ISOGAI!" Koro-Sensei scolds but Katsuki just sat down in his seat. 

His job was to kill Koro-sensei before graduation, though he was going to toy with the target before killing him.

Katsuki Ootori was not a rich kid, Katsuki Ootori is an assassin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE, SCHOOL HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE!


	2. 02|| Class of Hoes

  
" Uh-Katsuki?"

Katsuki blinked his brown orbs up to see Isogai standing by his desk, and smirked seeing the male. " Hello Yuma, my, you look dashing in that uniform." He flirted with a wink, in turn, Isogai's cheeks turn a bit pink and he placed the papers in front of Katsuki. He looked down and an eyebrow raised until he noticed the name on the paper wasn't his, well, the first wasn't at least. _Kyoya Ootori_. Was written on the paper with a purple pen. 

" Did you steal the paper from someone?" Isogai asked, disappointment in his tone as he watched Katsuki sigh.

" Nope, usually I would lie smoothly but it looks like I got the wrong paper." Katsuki said as he folds the paper into his book and packed it up. " Did Koro-Sensei tell you to give it back?" Katsuki asked picking up his bag, annoyance creeping up that he accidentally took his twin brother's paper. Knowing Kyoya, the glasses nerd was probably cursing at him or throwing his own paper away.

" Yes. He was confused and asked me to confront you." Isogai said as he watched Katsuki pack up. " Who's Kyoya?" Isogai couldn't help but asked, maybe it was a cousin or someone in Katsuki's Family.

" My twin brother." Katsuki said simply as he began walking out like everyone else. He left Isogai to his own thoughts, not in the mood to flirt with him today since he would have to travel all the way to Ouran to hand-deliver the moron's damn homework. " Man, what a pain."   
  


_Twin, as in two Ootori's?!_ Isogai panicked internally as he thought of two Katsuki's in school. Two flirty, manipulative and sadistic Ootoris' were at school. _Oh man, let's hope they're not both gay. I could only take one._  
  


Katsuki walked down the stairs and he could spot the limo at the bottom and hurried his pace a bit, almost knocking shoulders with Nagisa and Kaede. He didn't turn towards them as he hurried, the faster he moved the faster he could fish his homework out of the garbage. He may loose points but he could still turn it in. Katsuki enters the limo and the car began driving but he slides the window open, between the driver area and the back. " Oi, Yuto." The elderly man turns his head with a raised eyebrow. " Change of plans, I have to take something to Kyoya and I know he's at school still." 

" Young Master, you know Master doesn't want you near the School." Yuto said, eyebrows furrowed. " Why can't you give him whatever at home?"

" Because he has something of mine. In any given moment, I know he would throw it away before coming home to give it. Plus, My father doesn't want me around that school but Mr.Suoh finds me adorable." The older man sighs and looked at his young master. " You won't get in trouble." Katsuki added as Yuto sighs once more and nods his head. Katsuki sat back down after shutting the window. He leans back against the seat and stretched his neck a bit as his muscles relaxed against the seat and the A/C hit his face a bit, cooking him down from the hot classroom.   
  


_A 20 minute nap would be good._ Katsuki sighs as he moved his arm over his face, pressing his forearm against his forehead. He slowly closed his eyes and a soft snore came from his lips within a few minutes.  
  
  


Katsuki walked around the school, his black shoes clapping against the white tile loudly and began walking up the large staircase. Tamaki always blabbered about some dumb music room that they host girls in. He had been at four music rooms in the school, and each were empty. Now he was going to the third level of the large school and headed to each room. The first two were empty and filled with dust.

" He better be in this room or I'ma scream." Katsuki huffed as he opens the door to music room 3, his vision is filled with pink Sakura blossoms and a bright light making Katsuki grimaced and tried to look only to see the room filled with girls dressed in ugly yellow uniforms. They turn and looked at him and Katsuki swore he saw hearts dancing around their heads with squeals. Katsuki ignored them and glanced around the room, so far he saw some boys but before he could see his brother, someone was spinning him around in a hug.

" OHHHHH! MY CUTIE KATSUKI!!" A familiar voice cooed loudly and Katsuki steps back when the hug ended. " YOU FINALLY RETURNED TO PAPA!"

" Ew, Tamaki, stop showing off your kink." Katsuki huffed as the blond made a noise of disgust. " Anyway, where the heck is my dumb brother." He asked, as the blond glanced around for a quick moment and shrugs. " How do you not know?" Katsuki asked, annoyed. 

" I don't know, I swore he was around here.." Tamaki said as Honey jumps onto Katsuki's back and Katsuki huffed feeling arms around his neck. " Honey-Senpai, that's not a good idea-"

Katsuki throws the child like adult away and Mori caught him with ease. " WOW! You can throw things far, Katsuki!" Honey said childishly with a grin. " I'm Honey! This is Mori!" He said patting Mori's cheek with a smile on his lips as Mori offered a wave. " Hey." Honey beaming happily with flowers around him. Katsuki shook his head a bit, as he crossed his arms and held the folder in his chest with his annoyance growing. 

" Who are-" One ginger asked, his voice lighter. 

" You? What do you want with Kyoya?" The second ginger asked, his voice a bit deeper.

" Kyoya is my brother." Katsuki said as he eyed the two twins, scowl coming onto his lips. " He's my twin brother and the dumbass took my homework instead of his." Girls gasped and whispered at their tables. The look of surprise and shock on the supposed Host Club's faces, Katsuki must've guessed that Kyoya didn't tell them. Which didn't surprise him at all.

" TWIN-" " BROTHER!" The gingers screeched as Tamaki smirked and stood up, pointing at Katsuki. " Why yes, surprised aren't you?~ You think you two are the only twins associated with the Host Club?" Tamaki asked, grinning evily, " Don't forget, you two are replaceable, so STOP FLIRTING AND TOUCHING HARUHI!" The twins sent the blond dark looks and Tamaki sent it right back.

" What do you guys want?" A new voice asked as they came through the door with Kyoya in tow. Katsuki turns and his eyes widen a tiny bit to see the girl he saw the other day when she couldn't pay for her food. " Wait. It's you." Haruhi said looking at Katsuki, eyebrow raised. 

" It's me." Katsuki confirmed, " I didn't know that they yanked you into this brothel." Tamaki squeaks loudly and within a second, he was in the corner, poking at a mushroom that somehow appeared. "Are you gay?" Haruhi blanched a bit at Katsuki's boldness, _He's so bold..and he said that in front of the girls..._

"OKAY! OKAY! THE HOST CLUB IS SUDDENDLY CLOSE TODAY!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly, holding his finger up high. The girls groan and they get up, walking out the door, head hang down in disappointment. " Have no fear my Princesses! Tomorrow there will be an extra hour with us! Another hour to spoil you all! Mwah~" Tamaki said blowing kisses and the girls began leaving in better moods. Once the girls left, Mori and honey shut the doors, both guarding them with serious expressions on their faces.

" Katsuki.." Tamaki said creepily and the ravenette turns to see Tamaki baring a creepy smile with the twins behind him. " You've learn our dirty little secret. You finally fallen into my hands, Katsuki-Kun~~ HUEHUEHUE-"

" Tamaki, you're a fucking hoe." Katsuki said and he sighed, Tamaki was back in his corner within seconds. _That's one down.._

" You really think you could-" One ginger said, the light voiced one. " take care of us?" The second one said, the slightly deeper voiced one. " We're not like Tamaki." They said together as Katsuki shrugs, " Pft. One call to one Yuzuha Hitachiin, and one topic is on my mind about her two twin boys could stop you." He said as the gingers both pale and looked at each other nervously. Katsuki brushed his shoulders against the two and began towards Kyoya who was in the corner writing in his black book. Once Katsuki was in front of him, Kyoya looked up with his own annoyed brown orbs. The Host club watching in the background.

" Say Tamaki, why is Katsuki so-"

" Meaner and blunt, unlike Kyoya?" Hikaru and Karou asked as Tamaki looked up from his corner and griminced seeing the two Ootori's brothers together. 

" That's how Katsuki is." Tamaki said sadly, " He's been the more bolder one out them. The more..mean one. If you think Kyoya's unfair, then you haven't met Katsuki."

" What's with the different uniform?" Haruhi asked walking as both Ootori's exchanged words quietly. She could feel the room get tense and tenser within minutes. 

" He's been going to the Kunugigaoka." Tamaki answered them, as he watched the two and winced as Katsuki shoved the folder into Kyoya's chest harshly. " That really..weird place." He heard rumors on how they treated their students, espically the ones who were in E-Class. Their principal a real piece of work too. " He's a third year." Tamaki said as Honey turns to Tamaki, brown eyes watching the leader. 

" Why is he so mean to Kyoya?" He asked, " They're twins right? Shouldn't they been nice and loving like Hikaru and Kaoru?"

" It's..a long story." Tamaki laughs nervously and brightens up when Katsuki began stomping away towards the door. The blond bolts and stood in front of Katsuki, arms out wide and lavender eyes wide. " WAIT!"

" What?" Katsuki snarled a bit, Tamaki flinched a bit but stood his ground. 

" I can't let you leave! No way!" Tamaki said, frown on his lips. He's been asking for years, begging the other and now that Katsuki found out about Haruhi's situation and her true gender. Tamaki couldn't let this opportunity pass up now. " KATSUKI OOTORI, TODAY YOU WILL FINALLY BE A HOST-"

" I'm gay." Katsuki said, and Tamaki stumbles just a bit with his exclaim. 

" OKAY! I SUPPORT YOU! BUT YOU ARE STILL WORKING WITH THE HOST CLUB! AS THE BAD-BOY TYPE!"


	3. 03||Tamaki is a Pain

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   
  
  


Katsuki had dealt with all the teachers that Kyoya had, how stuck up and how they smelled like prunes and old moldy bread. He passed with flying colors while Kyoya had above average grades, once they began middle school, he was a year ahead despite being the same age as Kyoya. He would've thought that would make his father proud or even smile at him but instead he was lectured that he was pushing Kyoya down in class and making him a laughing joke.   
  
  


He was done with the old teachers, and he was surprised a bit when a blonde woman with very big breast was with their teacher. Giggling and cooing over the yellow being, Koro-Sensei's face was fully pink and his tentacles were waving around nervously. Katsuki was done with the lady's fake act. Just as Koro-Sensei jet's off for some weird coffee that she wanted, his phone began vibrating and he pulled it out. Once it was open, Tamaki's name list up.  
  
  


**Kyoya's moron:**

_KATSUKI-KUNNNN~~ ANSWER ME~ DADDY MISSES U!_   
  
  


Katsuki clicked his tongue and sighs, before using his thumb, pressing the letters and hits send. He glanced up to see the woman had cut off the façade and was telling them how pathetic they were to her and such. She was here to win the money.  
  
  


**Katsuki-Kun:**

_No, go away_   
  
  


**Kyoya's Moron:**

_AWWWW, HOW MEAN!_

_I mean it though, you should come by the host club! See the ladies and enjoy yourself_   
  
  


**Katsuki-Kun:**

_No way._

_I said I want nothing to do with that club, nothing at all. I rather stay here than go there, even if you guys have A/C._   
  
  


**Kyoya's Moron:**

_WHAT?! YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE A/C?! It's almost 100 degrees and you guys will over cook! Tell the principal! KATSUKI! MY BABY!_   
  
  


Katsuku's lips twitched in annoyance, _Why does he have to say creepy stuff like this? All the damn time._ He moved, hitting the screenshot of the moron's reply before pressing the message app once more.  
  
  


**Katsuki-Kun:**

_We tried, apparently we don't have enough funds. But we have funds for a new baseball diamond and matching bleachers. It's fine. Stop worrying._   
  
  


**Kyoya's Moron:**

_IT'S A FATHERS JOB TO WORRY! MY POOR BABY! UGH._   
  
  
  
  
  


" Hey kid, you have a sugar daddy or something?" Katsuki clicks his phone off and looked up to see the woman standing beside his desk. Her light blue eyes on him, watching him and moved over, bending over just a bit for some cleavage to show more. Katsuki remained stoic and annoyed. _This little brat, no reaction.._ Irina huffed and licked her lower lip seductively and smiles, invitingly. " I've heard your almost top of the class, rich and not to mention cute. No wonder you have yourself a Sugar Daddy."  
  
  


" What do you want..uh?" Katsuki eyes narrowed at the woman, not remembering her name at all. "Sorry, what was your name again?"  
  
  


" YOU DON'T SOUND SORRY!" Irina screeched and stood up, arms crossed under her breast and a snarl coming out. " I'm Irina Jelavic. YOUR TEACHER!" She hissed as Katsuki tils his head to the side and eyed her with indifference. " Or well, more of your competitor, feel intimidated?" She asked boldly as her anger melted into some smuggness. She could dance circles around kids like him and that dumb redhead in the back.  
  
  


" Not really, I feel annoyance." Katsuki said as he eyed her and hummed, seeing the vein in her neck tick. " If you're here to intimdate me then move along. I'm not interested in cougars like you. Assassin or not, you're too stupid to take on Koro-Sensei." Katsuki brushed her aside with a cheeky grin.   
  


" Ugh!" She huffed, " I'm moving away because you annoy me, not because you said so!" She said moving along, towards the one called Nagisa. Katsuki shook his head before moving his gaze to his phone only to see Tamaki was texting him.   
  
  


**Kyoya's Moron:**   
_DADDY WILL SAVE YOU!  
AFTER SCHOOL, YOU WILL COME WITH ME AND THE HOST CLUB  
WE ARE GOING TO ONE OF YOUR FAMILY'S RESORTS!  
YOU WILL FINALLY MEET THE WHOLE FAMILY!  
KATSUKI-KUN! TEXT BACK! LET DADDY KNOW YOUR SAFE  
KATSUKKKKKKIIIII OOOOOTOOOORRRIIII  
_   
  


" Heh, So one of our family resorts?" He mutters just as the bell rings loudly. He stood up and saw Isogai picking up his things, he went to his side and blows at his ear making Isogai yelp a bit in surprise. He rubbed his ear and turns to see Katsuki there grinning. " Hey Yuma~"

" Katsuki." Isogai sighs as he picked his things up and bento box out from his bag. " What now?" He asked as they both leave the classroom. 

" Nothing much." Katsuki said as he crossed his arms, humming. " I can't believe they sent a blonde and bitchy assassin here." Katsuki said as he opens the door to the outside for them. There were some kids outside already and eating or chatting among themselves. " What's the of telling us to kill Koro-Sensei then send out another assassin? I say it's cheating."

"Of course you do." Isogai said as he sat down on the steps, Katsuki sitting as well. " But what can you do? It's their money."

" Yeah, But come on. She has the means and connections to do it. She's just gonna waste them on something really stupid." Katsuki huffed as he watched Isogai pull off the top from his bento. Katsuki's stomach growls in alarm at the food but Katsuki rubbed it. He didn't bring anything because his father told the maids not to waste food on him since he could buy some. He would've thought Risa would've but today was her day off. 

" Geez, again?" Isogai said hearing and watching Katsuki rub his hungry stomach. " Why didn't you bring anything?" Katsuki shrugs and Isogai moved grasping a sasuage-squid and picks it up and offered it to Katsuki. The Ootori's eyes widen just a bit before leaning forwards and takes it from the chopsticks. Chewing it with a smile, he watched Isogai eat. " Thanks, you're a angel."

" You're saying that because I'm giving you food." Isogai said, " Don't your parents feed you?"

" If I'm home an hour before them. They usually eat when it's seven, I'm studying and playing around with my knifes at that time. Totally ruins my schedule." Katsuki said as he thought over the times he was requested for dinner but usually denies his brothers and father his appearance. Which causes him not to have a place at breakfast. " Plus, why should they? I have you to feed me instead."

" Another thing, why do you flirt with me?" Isogai asked, his tone isn't bothered or annoyed, it was curious. " I mean, there are some popular rich guys you could easily flirt with at those parties I heard about."

" I don't like rich people most of the time." Katsuki said with a shrug, opening his mouth when Isogai offers him some omelet and chews it. He swallows with a hum, " Plus I prefer you, commoners. You're much easier to talk with than people in higher standing, they just talk about arranged marriages and political things. Ugh, they disgust me." Katsuki stuck his tongue out childishly as Isogai chuckled a bit as he ate. 

" You're really something, ya know?" Isogai said as he offered a bright red tomato to the Ootori heir, one of them at least. " Though, don't you have to marry someone rich when you come of age? Wouldn't I hander that?" He couldn't help but ask, but the Ikemen stutters, " I-If I decide to start dating you, If I wanted! Not that I don't mind your affections but-" Katsuki laughs a bit, bringing pink to Isogai's cheeks.

" You're cute." Katsuki said as he pinched Isogai's cheek, before taking the tomato in his mouth and ate it. " But no, not right now actually. My Father would arrange it last minute with someone stupid rich jerk or jerk-chick. I'll refuse it of course, but it's gonna happen."

" That's weird," Isogai said honestly as he eats one of the sausage-squids. " I mean, arrange marriages, I honestly think there isn't a need. I mean, your parents were probably put in one-"

" They were."

" But I feel having arrange marriages are something suit up for failure unless there are mutual grounding between both parties. I mean, that's why most rich people have failed marriages and end up having affairs." Isogai said, remembering what he had read long before at the shop he worked at. " I mean, I've read about these affairs on newspapers and magazines. Plus, why even marry? Is the relationship that bad between households and companies that they auction off their own children?" He close his bento box and placed It beside him before looking at Katsuki and blinked a bit. He saw the shock and startled look in his soft brown eyes and grins nervously, _Did I hit a cord?_

" You're..amazing." Katsuki said as he blinks a couple times and began chuckling, covering the bottom of his face with his hand laughing into it. Isogai watched him, with a nervous smile. " You have no idea that your statement made my day." Katsuki said watching the blonde teacher talk to the other kids, her hands on her hips and goons behind her with things in their hands, possible fail attack on Koro-Sensei. 

_"When you get older, I want you to marry whoever you want, Katsuki, do you hear me? A woman, man, rich, poor, whoever. But only if you love them and if they love you in return." A woman with dark brown hair and soft dark wine eyes said, right before coughing into her fist, ignoring the splat against her closed fist._

Katsuki hummed before leaning his head against Isogai's shoulder making the golden-eye class represtentive flinch and stiffen. Katsuki could smell the sweet scent of lavender and coffee on him, it blended nice surprisingly and wondered if he would skip dinner to visit Isogai's work to eat there. It would be nice of him, maybe buy Isogai himself some dinner too. Isogai slowly relaxed and moved his arm around Katsuki's shoulder, and watched the women yell at their classmates with a happy yet relaxed expression.

_" Okay mama, I promise I'll marry someone who loves me." Katsuki said, promising as he wipes the blood off his mother's fist. He moved forwards and pressed his head against her chest, and smiles when she wraps her arms around him and felt a kiss on his head. The young boy falls asleep in her embrace, the Lavender and coffee smell lulling him to sleep finally._


	4. 04|| Welcome to the Club

" Senpai, I think this is considered kidnapping." Haruhi said watching the figure in the chair patiently tapped his fingers on the chair arms. " Who is he anyway?" She said, the bag over his head hidden his identity from everyone but she had to admit, her interest and curiosity was certainly pricked.

" Now Haruhi, a gentleman never reveals his secrets." Tamaki said waving his finger in front of her, " But as you know, lately the Host Club hasn't been busy. Our request has gone down since a week ago." Tamaki eyed the figure with a happy glint, " And I, your handsome Senpai came up with an idea that will surely bring guests to the club!"

" But, who is he?" Hikaru asked, eyeing the figure as well, how could someone be this calm especially after being kidnapped. " He's wearing a different uniform too, so he's from another school." He leaned against Kaoru's shoulder, as he glanced between Tamaki and the newcomer. He couldn't even recognize the uniform.

" Yeah, and Kyoya-Senpai isn't even writing in his black notebook either. He's glaring at the poor guy a bit." Kyoya glared at Kaoru who smiled back nervously and looked at the figure as well. Whoever it was, Kyoya did not like him at all. Though Kyoya opens his laptop and begins typing on it, a bit aggressively. " Nevermind then." Both Hitachiin twins turn their gaze to the calm figure.

" Who the hell is he?" They both asked.

" Yeah Tama-chan! We want to see what kind of cake he wants to eat with us!" Honey said, pink flowers appearing behind him and his brown eyes lit up. " A new cake just came in too, it's called Banana creme cake! Do you think he would like it Takashi?" Honey asked the taller male behind him. Takashi looked down a bit, answering, " Yeah."

" I don't see why he has to be here, I would offer him the opportunity at home." Kyoya said drily in the background. " You're bold pulling this here Tamaki."

" That's just me, the Bold and Handsome Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki said brightly as he began taking steps towards their mysterious guest. " Today Gentlemen and Haruhi, I've acquired a new host, as said before, lately the Host club has been lacking in female customers, their interest has lied elsewhere of lately, into a possible.. _dangerous gerne."_ Tamaki said a bit dramatically, drawing in the twins and Honey's attention the most.

" Change-"

" Of-"

" Genre?"

The twins and Honey said, as Tamaki nods his head making his blond hair sway a bit.

" Yes, apparently the bad boy genre has been on the rage since the beginning of this week." Kyoya announced as he resumed his typing, " And your King had the worst idea."

Tamaki ignored him and grins, " I had an idea, none of us can pull off the Bad boy type and no man in school can pull it off either, so I-" Tamaki moved behind their mysterious guest and held the top of the bag, " Went outside the box for this." Tamaki yanks the bag up and the mysterious guest is revealed. Katsuki Ootori.

" Oh good, it's not a sex club or a cult offering." Katsuki said as he fixed his hair.

" What the heck boss!" Hikaru was the first to snap, " Why did you bring him back? You heard him, he didn't want to join."

" Yeah! He called this place a brothel too! Doesn't that bother you at all!" Kaoru took his twins' side and Haruhi rolled her eyes before making her way over to the student.

" Sorry for dragging you into this." Haruhi apologized. This shouldn't have surprised her really, though could he even be a host? She wouldn't doubt his flirting skills being that he was Kyoya's twin but he was from a different school too. Wouldn't he get expelled or something?

" You don't need to apologize, Haruhi." Katsuki said with a dismissive shrug. " I should've paid more attention to Tamaki's creepy messages about kidnapping me." _And that creepy black limo that following me._

" Creepy?!" The blonde whines, " You're so mean to your daddy Katsuki-Kun!"

" Leave me out of your kink, Tamaki. I bet you insist Haruhi to call you that too." Tamaki was in the corner sulking, depressed blue lines down his forehead.

" Heheheh!" The twins snickered, they might not like Katsuki yet but they enjoyed Their bosses' misery.

" Katsuki-chan!" Katsuki turns to see the young blond from before, " Do you want to have some cake with me and Takashi?" He asked innocently, pink flowers flying around him to pull the innocent act.

" Not at the moment, I had lunch less than two hours ago. Yuma's food is quite good." Katsuki dismisses the invite and Honey nods understanding, a smile still on his lips.

" Yuma?" Tamaki switched from his depressed mood to his happy one, almost leaping at Katsuki's side and eyes wide with curiosity. " Oh! You found a lovely boy-"

" I did, and you're not meeting him." Katsuki said, " You'll chase him off."

" NO I WON'T!" Tamaki whines, and crosses his arms pouting. He wasn't going to chase off this Yuma guy, he just wanted to see if he would make a perfect boyfriend for his friend. If anything Tamaki wanted to meet him. " You're so mean!"

" How?" Katsuki asked, eyebrows raised.

" You don't visit me, and you don't even come out of your room when I visit your home. You're becoming anti-social, maybe if you join the Host Club, you'll open up more." Tamaki said, suggesting tone at the end.

" Tamaki, the Host club does nothing for me. I don't like the female gender in a sexual or romantic way." Katsuki sighs as he stood up, " Plus, what would it be in it for me?"

" You'll be paid."

Everyone's head snapped towards Kyoya who kept typing on his laptop, not looking up from the screen. Katsuki watched his twin curious, if it was money involved he would be into it, but he had a thirst. A greed for something more and Kyoya knew it, he knew it, from a young age, Kyoya always knew what Katsuki wanted. Wanted more to sweeten the deal between them.

" I'll even have Haruhi tutor you as well, your grades have been lacking in history." He added and looked up, his face expressionless but Katsuki could see the annoyance swimming in Kyoya's brown eyes. " If you do this, you'll be rewarded with those. Will that be enough to make you stay here and work as the Delinquent type?"

" Huh? When did I agree to tutor him?" Haruhi questioned loudly, arms crossed.

" 50,000 yen will be taken off." Kyoya said, not glancing at her at the slightest. Haruhi blinked a bit before shrugging, she could work with that.

" Each lesson." Katsuki said, eyeing Kyoya and grins mischievously. " If you're keeping Haruhi here because of some debt or something, then I say it's fair for her to earn a nice 50,000 yen every lesson we have."

" That's not what was offered, Katsuki." Kyoya said cooly, glasses glinting with the light.

" And I'm what's probably saving the club from disbanding, Kyoya." Katsuki grins a bit, it seemed friendly but his eyes held malice in them. " You need me, a genuine delinquent. Take it or Leave it, Ootori."

Both Ootori twins at a standstill; both eyeing each other with some sort of distaste. The only difference was Katsuki was smirking at Kyoya.

" Kyoya, he's right." Tamaki chirps, throwing an arm around Katsuki's shoulders, he needs to break the ice and the cold stand still. " I say that would be a swell idea! Haruhi would have a nice relationship with my lovely son and the Host Club will have a new family member!" Tamaki pressed his cheek against Katsuki's affectionately, rubbing it much to Katsuki's annoyance but he let him. " COME ON KYOYA! DADDY ALLOWS IT!"

" Yeah, Daddy allows it Kyoya." Katsuki smirked as Kyoya frowned, he took a deep breath and looked at them. " Fine, It's done, now go change." Kyoya eyed the uniform his brother was wearing. " You look like you stole that from some poor commoner." Kyoya lips twitched a bit when Katsuki stuck his tongue at him a bit, " Katsuki.."

" They want a Delinquent type, right?" Katsuki shifted his legs over each other with a devilish smile crawling onto his pale lips, brown eyes staring at his brother with such satisfaction when Kyoya kept glaring at him. " So I'm keeping my uniform, maybe undo a few buttons and run my fingers through my hair, then I act like I'm into them which I'm not. Easy." The clock chimes and Tamaki moved around, clapping his hands together. Katsuki looked at the door as a devious smile crawled onto his lips.

" Alright men! It's officially time to open, PLACES! PLACES!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls at Ouran were more than pleased when they had a no boy, one that was related to Kyoya Ootori, one different from the fluffy and loving host they adored. It was almost a cat fight for the first group so Kyoya said, " Whoever wants to be with the Delinquent type of the evening will have to pay extra, though, you won't regret the experience between you and him." He gives them a fake smile and the first three girls who pulled their money out got to be with him for the evening.

" Katsuki, you look so handsome in your clothes."

" Katsuki I love your eyes, they look so dangerous up close."

" Oh, Katsuki, you look like a delinquent with those clothes, how bad~"

_Gag me with a spoon, this is my shitty uniform_ Katsuki thought, he gives them a smirk which made their cheek flush red a bit. " Does it look like I care? They can call security if they want, I won't go peacefully though." Katsuki said as he looked at them, giving them a wink, " They can't drag me away from you girls." They squeal behind their hands and floating hearts spinning around on their heads. _This is so easy._

"Oh, Katsuki~" They squealed, cupping their faces, wiggling in their seats. Katsuki reached for his tea cup and slowly drinks some from his cup. 

" How long are you going to stay in the Host Club?" One girl asked, smiling at Katsuki as he placed his tea cup down. Katsuki pretends to think before looking at her, her cheeks went pink again and he smirked. " As long as I want to babe, I'll come and go as I please." She squeals into her hands along with the girls at his table. _They eat this crap up_

" You're such a creep boss." The twins chimed together, Tamaki flinched and looked to them with wide purple eyes. " People are gonna think you're a creepy stalker."

" THEY WILL NOT!" The blonde snapped, glaring at the pair of gingers before glancing at Katsuki who rolled up his sleeve and flexed a bit, the girls at the table squealed and turn beet red when Katsuki offered one of them to feel it. " I'm just watching our newest family member work his skills, so far, he's passing with flying colors." Tamaki said, smiling as Katsuki smiled. Fake or not, it's been too long since Katsuki's lips form a smile than a smirk.

" Well yeah, I wouldn't expect-

one of Kyoya's family members be so vaguer." The twins said, leaning on each other, watching the newbie worked easily with the girls. _I wonder if he could figure us out_ , Kaoru wondered. _He would be a fun toy to play along with Haruhi_ , Hikaru thought with a growing smirk on his lips. They shared a gaze before smirking, they both sneaked away from their boss and soon end up on the sides of Katsuki. They both lean on him, their elbows on his shoulders. 

" My, My, Katsuki~" Hikaru started with a grin, he slowly moved and gently tilts Katsuki's chin up and stared down at him. " Now that I got a good look of you, I can see why all the girls adore you." Kaoru gasped and pouts over to Hikaru who looked back at his brother, " Don't worry Karou, you're still my one and only~ Katsuki is just eye candy."

" Oh, Hikaru~"

The girls covered their mouths, shaking their heads as a large blush came to their cheeks. _Are they trying to still my costumers? On my first day?_ Katsuki thought before grinning as an idea came to mind. _Two can play at this game~_

Before the twins could depart from the scene, Katsuki pulled Kaoru's hand and gave it a kiss making the twins and girls gasped at the table. " What? So only you're the one allowed to do the touching?" Katsuki grins at the ginger before pulling him closer, Kaoru gulps especially when Katsuki pulled on his tie, and pressed his warm lips against his cheek. " You can't leave me waiting, or my eyes will wonder on another fellow, Kaoru~"

" H-Hey! Hands off!" Hikaru regained himself as he saw Katsuki touched his twin brother and made him flush easily. Katsuki looked over to Hikaru and moved, letting go of Kaoru's tie and pressed a finger against Hikaru's lips with a smirk of his own as Hikaru stared at his finger. Katsuki tilts his head a bit as he stared up at him, " Oh, Hikaru, I wouldn't forget you either," The girls squealed into their hands as Katsuki pressed a kiss to the corner of the auburn boy's cheek, grazing his lip a bit and Hikaru's cheeks flushed a deep pink color. The twin stalks off with his glazed twin, the girls shake their heads as they squealed, cheeks pink and Katsuki picked at his ear like he was pretending to get something out, but really, he was trying to tune out their squeals.

" I hate your brother, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said as he stomps passed the working ravenette, Kaoru walked after Hikaru, cheeks still flushed and kept rubbing his cheek with his sleeve. 

" Take a number." Kyoya sighs as he kept typing up reports, looking at his twin brother from the corner of his eye. Kyoya felt a hand on his shoulder and his dark eyes returned to his computer screen and resumed typing, trying to Ignore his best friend's hand. 

" Ya know, Kyoya, this would be a perfect opportunity to get to know your twin." Tamaki said, as he watched Katsuki snip at a girl for looking at him like a hungry wolf, and the girl flushed but Katsuki easily charmed her like a pro. " You two have been living under the same house for years and now, you get to actually get to know him! His favorite color, his favorite food-"

" No offense Tamaki, but I have work to do, like you do." Kyoya brushed the blonde's hand, nodding to the direction of some chatting female customers, Tamaki chuckled awkwardly before brushing his fingers through his blond locks, Kyoya has always been a hard one when it came to family relations. " He's going to graduate this year," Tamaki said, Kyoya stops typing for a second and looked to his friend with an expressionless face. " Then off he flies into college, hopefully, if he makes the grades, he can attend Ouran University."

"Whatever he choses, I don't even know what he wants to study, so don't bug me with that nonsense." Kyoya said, returning to his computer just as he heard the girls squeal from Katsuki's table. _So what Father said was true, you are a step ahead of us, Katsuki..You're not any closer to being the patriarch of the Ootori family, but a step closer to leaving._

" Excuse me," Katsuki looked up to the sound of an incoming guest and looked to her with a hum, " Yes, what do you want?" Katsuki asked Boredly as she flushed a bit and pushed some hair behind her ear shyly. " It's time to switch guest, I'm your next appointment, but from the moment I saw you, I just knew," She said, as she moved her hand under Katsuki's chin and tilts it, Katsuki stared at her with a slim raised eyebrow as she stared down at him.

"You're my new favorite Host, Katsuki Ootori." She breaths out as Katsuki jerks out of her touch.

" I don't even know you, Lady, don't go touching people that you don't even know." Katsuki huffed as she flushed a bit, " If you're my next client then sit down, or don't, whatever." She sits across from him, her cheeks red and she stared at him. " What's your name anyway? Not gonna remember it, but better than calling you lady." Katsuki said with a shrug. 

" Oh, silly me," She pressed her hand against her chest as she introduced herself, " I'm Kanako Kasugazaki."

" Good." Katsuki said, ignoring Tamaki's gasps from the other side of the room, " Don't take it too personally when I don't remember shit."

" I won't!" She smiled, not taken back by his vulgar language at all. " It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How was I suppose to know, Tamaki was going to be depressed." Katsuki said, all the female clients gone for the day. Katsuki sat at a table with his books and notebook out in front of him, he tapped on the notebook with the end of his pencil. The blonde in the corner of the room, sitting on the floor as he slurped down the cheap ramen that Katsuki had in his bag, " I mean, I don't blame her, but it's her choice on who's her favorite."

" Yeah, I mean, instead of slurping down the ramen, why don't you come help us plan the party?" Hikaru said from his spot on the couch, his twin next to him. " Princess Kasuga liking Katsuki a bad thing? Isn't it good when a female customer claimed her favorite?" Kaoru asked, looking to the blond King.

" He shouldn't be surprised," Kyoya spoken up from his seat at his own table, tapping away at the laptop like before. " She had the illness for a while."

"What Illness?" Haruhi questioned, she sat in front of Katsuki, helping the Ootori study as promised. " I didn't know she was sick."

"She has the Host-Hopping disease." The twins said, "AKA, Never the same boy twice disease."

" That's stupid, so what if she likes someone else." Katsuki shrugs, as he looked at the question in front of him, tapping his pencil over it. " You shouldn't be upset about it."

" I'm not upset." Tamaki huffed, as he finished the ramen bowl.

" That's right!" Honey beams with Usai-chan in his arms as usual, "'cause before she was with you, Suki-chan, Kanako was with Tama-chan," Katsuki looked at the tiny blond with a scowl, not loving the name, " Don't call me that."

" SHUR UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Tamaki snapped as he stood up, rushing towards Katsuki's table, almost making the books fly off, " UGH! Katsuki, I had enough of your bachelor behavior! I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you don't have a feeling for them! I think it's time to arrange a marriage for you!" Katsuki glares at the blonde and hissed, " Do not EVEN think about it! I'll die rather live in a loveless marriage, you creep!"

" MOMMA!" Tamaki cried, hurrying towards Kyoya as Katsuki snickered a bit. " Tell Katsuki-Kun to stop being so mean!" Kyoya only sighs as Katsuki grins to himself as he looked over the question and wrote down what he thought what the answer was.

" Tamaki, leave him alone," Kyoya advised, as he kept tapping on the keyboard. " You had the exact same meltdown last week, when Ms.Kasugazaki picked Haruhi as her favorite, you practically demanded Haruhi to return to her feminine look." Katsuki looked at the short-haired girl who nods and looked over his work, " That's wrong." She said as Katsuki grumbled and erase the answer harshly.

" Damn it."

" Hate to change the subject," Hikaru speaks up from the couch, " but, Haruhi, do you have any formal dancing experience? You'll need it for the party." The female host snapped her brown orbs to Hikaru and smiled nervously. " Uh, no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused?"

"Me too," Katsuki said, lifting his hand up in the air, " I have a school project, and I'll be working late."

" Defiantly not!" Tamaki said, pointing at Haruhi, " Katsuki, you may, because you aren't exactly in Ouran and we can't hold anything against you, but I have a little favor to ask you," Tamaki looked to the girl once more as he talked this time. " A refined Gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a Host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi." His eyes glint as he talked to her, " I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party!" Haruhi gasped in horror, and stared at the blonde.

"Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy!" Katsuki fixed the answer and with wide horror filled eyes, Haruhi turns to look over it and breaths, " S-Still wrong."

Katsuki throws his pencil at Tamaki who yelps. 


End file.
